The Agent of Daten City
by kazikamikaze24
Summary: Daten City, in the eyes of the Ghost Guild, is a No-Man's land due to the constant Fallen level threats that plague the city each day. They have no way of silently taking care of things, nor can they legally act without an official Agent there in the cursed city. Luckily for them, someone was taking care of the mess they didn't dare handle. Watch out Daemon, Briefers Rock is here!
1. Chapter 1

Ever since ancient time, Daten City existed as a port between spirits from Heaven and Hell meeting to discuss treaties and co-existing side by side to help the humans maintain a balance until neither class were needed. Unfortunately, something happened to cause the beings known as Ghosts to appear, therefore inflicting a new problem to the balance of the world. Though the Angels and Demons could easily handle destroying these beings, the Earth was human territory, which meant that this was now their problem to take care of.

That isn't to say that they weren't given any aid from the spirits though. The Angels, as their gift to the humans, taught them the ancient method of sealing spirits into talismans and special cards that would hold the target spirit until they were freed. The owner of the card could also split the power of the card in half to give to another individual, allowing for the original holder to have two copies, or for two people to have their own copy of the same card. In tribute to them, they named a class of card type Divina.

Not to be outdone by their sworn enemy, the Demons gave them the method to creating Cabal Chains; An item that guaranteed domination over as Ghost; however, the user had to say the ancient word for demon in order to activate the chains. Hence, the term Daemon came to be, as well as the class of Phantom. Phantom daemon were never easy to handle, though Divina daemon normally were enough to take care of them.

The final class came out of human hands, who poured their very spirits into the weapons they used as they fought against the Phantoms, or during the wars. Some items, such as silver spoons and masks, also developed enough spiritual energy from the user to become their very own Daemon class: Anima, which became the main class humans used to attack and defend themselves against the Ghost threat.

As time passed, those who were trained under the knowledge of sealing Daemon were called Ghost Agents, and it was thanks to them that they learned the circle of basic Daemon. Phantoms were weak against Divina class Daemons, yet were stronger than the Anima class. Anima, therefore, were strong enough to take care of Divina class cards, which made some of the more rare spirits wary of entering humanity's grasp, making them far and in-between of spotting, let along handling.

Those who were trained to become Ghost Agents learned that Daten City became a no-man's land for any Agent due to the Fallen-class spirits that ultimately refused to go down peacefully. The amount of Cabal Chains needed to successfully "negotiate" with it was astounding, and the property damage they did to the city was something they couldn't deal with. Hence, they abandoned it to the residents of Daten City to handle.

With one exception...

-Chapter 1: How It Began-

Briefers Rock was not your normal twelve year old boy. Not by a long shot, though not for all good reasons. He was the heir to the Rock Foundation, which was not only the most profitable company of all of Daten City, but was the oldest business to exist! He and his family were very rich, making it very hard for people and children his age to come up to him with any honest intentions of being his friend.

On top of everything else, from the tutors to not being able to play at a park without the Black Suits watching over him, he found himself looking over the field where the personal Rock graveyard was located. His mother had died very recently, and her grave was placed within that very graveyard, yet he hadn't had the courage to go over there to talk to her again. It was unusual, he had to admit, being able to talk to his dead mother, but he felt more at peace doing so.

That was, until his father had found out about what he was visiting the graveyard to do. Not only had he ordered the Black Suits to keep him away from the her grave, but he also ordered one of "Them" to purify the area of any Ghosts. He didn't know who "Them" were, but he didn't like that he could no longer see his mom, and often had the Black Suits take him out to the bookstore where he could enjoy something that he liked to do, rather than learn math.

He picked up a manga called _Dragonball_ and skimmed through the first volume, only to put it down with a shake of his head. Manga after manga, he couldn't find anything that he liked either the art or the plot for it, which bothered him quite the bit. The only manga he had at the moment were _Princess Ai_, _Naruto_, and some random series that he bought with the intention of reading back to back when he had time to do so. After looking around the D section some more, he came across one that looked very interesting, _Dragon Drive_, and picked it up the last copy of it.

Unfortunately for him, someone else, who was much taller than him might he add, also grabbed the last one as well. He looked up to see the palest woman he had ever seen, yet she had the most beautiful ruby red eyes he ever laid his eyes on. Her hair was bright silver with part of the right bundle dangling down her head, though what interested him was that she wore some form of Japanese clothing.

"Excuse me, but could I see that really quick?" She asked him with a polite tone. When he nodded and let go of the manga, she smiled, showing him a fang before she thanked him and began to read. He began looking for other manga, glancing at her ever so often to take in more of her beauty, though something was off to him.

The first thing was that she wore some sort of black diamond undershirt to go with the white kimono, and that material also went down her right leg. A legging, his mom called it? The second thing about her was her left leg, which was in a fish-net material than a black diamond cloth. It was different, though he knew nothing about what looked good or bad on a girl. The last thing was that she looked as if she came out of a manga herself! It wasn't Halloween, so there shouldn't have been someone dressed so elegantly, he thought the word was called, which confused him.

_'I should be trying to find a manga before the Black Suits try to take me home without me getting something.'_ He found himself picking up a _Yu-Gi-Oh_ Duelist manga, which also had a card game that he was very interested in playing when he gets friends in the future, and began reading it. It was the first volume, so he was happy to see Yugi facing down against Kaiba with his Blue-Eyes White Dragons with a limited field and only one card to draw to turn the game in his favor. He heard a high pitched coo, and looked up to see the woman looking down at the manga in his hand.

"Oh my~ the physique of that dragon is astounding!" Brief nodded with a smile on his face.

"Uh huh! The Blue-Eyes White Dragon has 3000 attack points and 2500 defense. It is VERY powerful for a normal monster!" The woman looked at him with a confused expression on her face. Did she not know the game?

"A normal monster? Attack points? Defense points?" Yea, she didn't know the game of Yu-Gi-Oh. Not that he knew much more than what the show taught him, but it was enough to explain to her as to what the manga was about. "Are these cards real?"

"Uh huh!" Brief said happily. "The Duelist saga is rather old, seeing as they've already went into the 5D season, but I love the classic series, even if the newest season has plenty of Dragons in it."

"Can I see some of them?" He nodded and took her to the front of the store where they had the newest Yu-Gi-Oh packs in stock. Some of them were from the GX era, but they fortunately had the new 5D packs. "This one, The Dueling Genesis, is the first of the Synchro monster series, with this pack having the first Dragon Synchro monsters like Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"If I could get some of these Dragon cards, I'd be so happy!" The woman said, which was something that Brief thought of as well. If he bought some packs. No, he could use some of his allowance to buy the store out of their packs, bring them home, and hopefully be able to build a deck that he can use to play with her!

"I could always buy the packs." Brief brought up, catching her attention. He didn't know why, but looking at those eyes of hers made him feel happy. "I could buy the packs they have here, take you home with me, and we could open them up and see if we're lucky to get the Dragons!" Her eyes lit up brighter than a star in the sky, or a campfire with the color of her eyes. She looked so happy, and that alone made him feel much better about everything.

"Your master." Brief turned around to see two of the Black Suits look at him with a look of boredom in their eyes. "Did you accept that you want to start collecting Yu-Gi-Oh cards?"

"Yea!" Brief replied with a big smile on his face. He turned to look at all of the packs, from the oldest Metal Raiders to the newest pack, Ancient Prophecy, and nodded. "I want all of the packs he has in storage, as well as the ones up here so I can share them with my new friend!" The two men looked at each other before looking back at him. Why did they look so confused?

"Your new friend?" They had asked. He nodded and turned around, only to see that she disappeared. Why did she leave? He looked down to see that the Yu-Gi-Oh manga was left by his feet, and that was something that struck him as odd. He would have seen her leave, and the Black Suits would have said something too!

"Oh wait." One of the Black Suits looked down at him with a small smile. "You saw a girl who was looking at the cards, and developed a crush on her!" Brief found himself blushing at that. It was not true! It wasn't, even if she was very pretty... No!

"Hahaha! I think you called it right John." The second Black Suit spoke up as he walked past him to talk to the owner about the packs of cards. It was a few minutes later that Brief found himself leaving the store with the complete set of the Yu-Gi-Oh Duelist manga, as well as all of the packs, card sleeves, and card pages the bookstore had, yet he wasn't happy about the purchases any more.

_'Just where did she go?'_

* * *

By the time he ate dinner with his father and moved on to desert, one of the Black Suits walked into the dining room and whispered something into father's ear. By the sight of father's stern gaze, someone rather important or unexpected came for a late night visit. That, from previous experiences, was never a good thing.

"Briefers. It is time for bed." No way! It was only seven o'clock, and he normally went to bed at nine at the earliest!

"But father, that is way too-" His father slammed his hand on the table, scaring him from finishing what he was going to say.

"Go. To. Bed. NOW!" Brief didn't even nod at his father before running out of the room. Why did he yell at him with such a mad expression on his face? What was so important that he had to go to bed so early tonight?

He couldn't do a thing against his father, so he went to the bathroom and washed up before laying down. He noticed that, thanks to his shower and brushing his teeth, it was now close to eight at night, and sat on his bed with his gaze to the floor. With all of the Yu-Gi-Oh products that were bought earlier today, about a third of his floor was surrounded by bags filled with everything the store had. He sighed, unsure if he even wanted to open any of the packs that he wanted to share with the woman from earlier, yet didn't want to waste his money.

"I should at least read the manga to make me happy." Brief nodded to himself. He could read past what happened in the duel between Kaiba and Yugi for the first time! Right as he leaned down to pick up the first volume, a flicker of light caught his attention, and quickly saw the family graveyard turn into a sickly purple fog. "MOM!"

He jumped off the bed with one of his spare winter jackets and older shoes on before he ran out of the room. None of the Black Suits were roaming the halls of the mansion, which made it easy for him to get outside from the back gates, and allowed him to head towards the foggy graveyard. He heard th shuffling of feet storm towards him, and turned his head to see four Black Suits running after him.

"Crap!" He shouted as he ran into the fog, uncaring for the disgusting scent that ran through his nose as he pressed forward. He no longer heard them run after him, though he heard the shouts of 'Master Brief', 'Briefers' and 'Brief' as he continued on his way. He had a feeling that something was happening to his mother, and he had to protect her before something horrible happened to her!

As he ran through the fog, he noticed that there was an odd, sickly green light coming from a few rows of graves away, and found himself stuck to his feet at the sight that stood before him. Hooded men who wore black kimono were doing something to his mother!

"AHHHHH!" The pure agony of her scream awoke fear from within him. Why were they hurting his mother for? She was doing nothing wrong to them before at all! So why...Why would they hurt her?! As she continued screaming, her pale, see-through body began to take a more dark shade. As if her skin was turning into a twisted, vile black with parts of her body taking a bright red shade.

"No! She is entering transmigration into a Ghost!" One of the hooded men shouted in shock.

"We aren't equip to dealing with a Daten level Ghost! Quick, switch over to your Anima Daemon and lets strike her while we have the chance!" No...He couldn't let them continue to hurt his mom! That was not right for them to do at all!

"NO!" His scream attracted the attention of the hooded men, who mostly pointed at the closest members of the group and then at him. Brief prepared himself to run around them, when a shout he didn't expect to hear caught his attention.

"Briefers!" His dad was standing behind mom with a grim expression upon his face. Behind him was a man who he didn't recognize, nor did he care to know who that person was. All he knew was that his father was helping these people hurt his mom, and he had to stop it!

"How can you allow this to happen dad!" He shouted back. He felt so much anger form inside him as he saw the two men walk towards him. "How could you do this to mom! You loved each other! She loved you with all of her heart!" For the first time since ever, he saw his father look away with a tear falling from his left eye, yet after that he heard four words that torn any feelings he had for him.

"Take care of him." Suddenly, two women who were dressed similarly to kunoichi appeared in front of him, causing the boy to nearly fall due shock. The two women didn't seem to care about what they were about to do, whatever it was, but Brief wasn't going to allow himself to be taken so easily!

"I won't allow you to hurt my mom!" Brief ran towards the right, and barely ducked from one of the kunoichi grabbing him by the collar of his jacket. When he saw the second one about to appear in front of him, he took of his jacket and slapped her face with it, and rolled between her legs like he was taught by the Black Suits. They were very good instructors in terms of self defense, even if he couldn't take one down as of yet.

He ran past the two kunoichi with every intention of getting through the hooded men to stop whatever they were doing to hurt his mom. He didn't expect for one of the men to lift a card in the air and shout something he couldn't comprehend, but the sudden sight of a blonde woman who wore some puffy dress and held a morning star in her hands was something he had no defense against.

"I'm sorry...But you need to go to sleep...now." The woman swung the weapon towards him faster than he could duck or dodge. He didn't know what was going to happen to him, nor did he want to stop here. He wanted to save his mom! He had to save her from what father was doing to her! He had to...

He had to survive this!

SMACK!

For a moment, the sudden breeze that ran past his hair made him think that he was flying through the air like a ball thrown from the pitcher. Yet he felt his feet were firmly on the ground, so was his head decapitated from his neck and shoulders? When he heard a soft gasp, he opened his eyes to see the woman who he met at the bookstore holding a wicked black handled katana with the blade bring crimson red. The blade was blocking the morning star with ease, though the look upon the blonde's face was rather comical.

"It...This is unexpected!" And, with a slash of the katana, she disappeared in a flash of green and white energy. The two kunoichi tried to grab him from behind, only to be rammed by a long white snake unlike anything he ever seen before. There was no way an anaconda could be up around these parts right now!

"Its a four star Phantom! Original class! Just how the hell did one of them appear here?! Taichou, what do we do?" One of the hooded men stared at the woman before bringing out five cards of his own. Two of them were two more copies of the blonde who was destroyed, the other two were a pale girl who barely wore any clothing except for an odd blue kimono, and had a large star-shaped weapon on their backs, and the last girl was wearing a military uniform with a machine gun in her hands.

"I REALLY wish I would get a better budget from the Guild sometimes. Girls!"

"On it master!" In a flash, two of the large throwing stars were nearing them, causing Brief to grab the hand of the woman who protected him.

"We need to move!" He shouted to her. He didn't expect for a chuckle to escape her lips, nor did he enjoy the gleam in her eyes.

"Have a little faith in me. Its only a bit of **Scaley Despair**!" A red aura appeared over the five girls that appeared, making them widen their eyes as they slouched over as if they were exhausted. The two stars were slashed in half, and in a blink of an eye the two girl who threw them were destroyed by a muramasa that seemed sinister despite its simple design.

"Fumas!" The red-head of the group screamed before she released a rain of bullets upon the two of them, which prevented the two blondes with the morning stars from getting closer to them; however, even with the sudden appearance of the anaconda slithering itself around him as a shield, he wanted the woman to be protected too!

"She's protecting the boy! Is he an Agent?" Though it was muffled, someone yelled it loud enough for him to hear it, and it was followed with a painful scream. Brief, if he had the room to, would have pressed his hands to his ears to block the screams and the yelling that he heard, yet, in some way, he wanted to keep on hearing. He wanted to hear so when things were silent, he could go and make sure that his mom was safe from the hooded men.

For what seemed to be hours, the noises continued without stopping. Men were shouting orders, the sound of girls screaming in pain came repeatedly until they were suddenly silenced again and again. The anaconda tightened at one point, yet eased away for no reason Brief could understand. A huge wave of energy phased through the snake though, making him wonder if something had happened to the woman who was protecting him, as it didn't feel like her energy at all.

Soon, the screams died to a faint whimper, no orders were being delivered to the others, and the only major sound he could hear was the muttering of a girl. As soon as the anaconda slithered away from him, his gaze focused on his mom, who seemed to be in pain as the vile black skin grew further along her body. He also noticed his father, who raised a gun towards the woman who protect him, and widened his eyes.

"Father no!" The anaconda was upon his father in an instant, wrapping itself around the man's arms and legs faster than a fly avoiding being smacked by a roll of paper. With the sight of his father bound, Brief ran up to the woman who stood next to his mother without a second to waste. Though his mother's lower jaw was black, everything from the nose up were their normal color, which showed surprise as she looked at him with tears pouring.

"Brief!" The sound of his mother's voice brought tears of his own as he wrapped his arms around his mother's torso. At least, he would have, had they not phased through her form. This brought the two of them to look at his arms floating inside her, and earned a chuckle. "I should have expected this...Brief, I-"

"No mom...Please don't say it." Brief shook his head, looking up at her in tears. After everything that the woman had done for him...It couldn't have been all for naught! "I don't want to say goodbye to you! Not now! Not ever!" A hand, though as faint as it felt, ran itself through his hair, making him focus a bit more on his mother.

"Brief darling. I know this isn't easy." His mom shook her head. "No, this isn't easy for either of us, but I want you to know that mommy is very proud of you, and hopes that you can make plenty of friends for her to meet one day when you're all grown. I know that you father means well."

"He was the one who brought these men here to hurt you!"

"They were brought here to make sure I didn't become a Ghost. Daten City is famous for them you know Briefers. You should know, seeing as you told me you wanted to heal them without having to destroy them." A soft chuckle escaped from her lips, causing Brief to smile with a choked nod. He could see her body becoming brighter with each word that she spoke to him. She turned to the woman and gave her a nod with a smile as well. "Please...I don't know who you are, but please protect my son from the wrong sort of Agents like the ones my father hired. Help my son grow into his talent for Ghost, and help him with whatever he wishes to do from this point forward. I-"

"Yamata no Orochi." Both he and his mother looked at the woman. "My name is Yamata no Orochi, and I will honor your request Mrs. Rock."

_'Yamata no Orochi...'_ Brief turned back to his mother, who glowed brighter than any flashlight, and mouthed something to him. Though no sound came, the expression on her face said all that needed to be said.

"I love you Briefers. Goodbye." And, in an explosion of bright white and blue, she disappeared. All the strength seemed to leave him in that moment, making him fall the the ground where she once stood, and cried. He wouldn't call for her to return back to him. He wouldn't even blame her for the pain and loneliness he felt at this moment. No, he took his time to grieve, allowing for the tears that he would ever let go to leave him now.

And...

With a single breath of air...

He stood and turned to Yamata no Orochi with a serious look upon his face. She expressed a nod before walking over to him with her hand extended, which he grabbed without hesitation. He didn't expect for a small white snake to bite his wrist, and the pain he felt was too sudden for him to pull away, yet he kept his eyes focused upon hers. He dared not look away from the one who allowed him to say his final goodbye.

"It is done." The snake pulled away from his wrist, revealing a set of kanji he couldn't understand, but that didn't bother him in the slightest. It felt right to have after everything that had happened tonight. "I am your first Daemon. The leader, the original Yamata no Orochi, and I am yours to help you no matter what your order may be."

"I am Briefers Rock, though I prefer to be called Brief." He smiled and, though the wrist hurt, pointed at his room, which the lights within it were still on. Following his finger, he continued to speak. "And I still have all of those packs of card for us to open for the Dragon cards you show so much interest in!"

In that moment, a light laughter was shared between the two, and a bond that would lead to become a web of change had formed in no-man's land known as Daten City.

-Author Note-

Hello readers, reviewers, and followers! As usual, I don't own Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Ayakashi: Ghost Guild, or any references that come into this story. Now, with that said, for those who don't know, Ayakashi is a fantasy card game for Android, Ipods, and other devices that is rather fun, addictive, and can sometimes lead to headaches with how many Daemon there are to collect and one day see within your own library.

In short, you start off as a character of your own name who picks between one of three beginning Daemon: Pipe Fox (Phantom), Ameno Uzume (Divina), and Kotetsu (Anima), and you're main objective is to cleanse the area of Japan you're in, further along the storyline, as well as participate in events, each of which are quite different from one another. You are taught the basics of the game through the tutorial, such as battling, fusing weaker Daemon to improve the strength of others, as well as seal stones that hold, for the most part, very useful Daemon to use in future battles.

It has RPG elements, mostly in the form of battling other players, leveling up with distributing Ability Points, and I could go on with how the game is played, yet I've placed too much time on it. Moving on, this story is based on a blend between Ayakashi and Panty & Stocking, which is quite easy to do seeing as they both share common elements in terms of story.

You, as the main character, have to cleanse the area of Ghosts and Daemon. Panty and Stocking have to purify the Ghosts that run amok through Daten City, as well as obtain Heaven Coins along the way. Ghosts in Ayakashi don't have to be evil, just like how some Ghosts in the show weren't evil, but were either kind (Mr. Peter), messy (Stocking's Boyfriend), or just protective of their duty (The Sperm Ghosts).

There will obviously be changes to the overall timeline of Panty & Stocking, though as to what I can't exactly say without ruining the plot I have for this story. What I can tell you is to not expect Brief to bring out more than the standard five Daemon unless necessary, to have multiple copies of high-ranking Daemon, and understand that there will plenty of original characters in this to help flow the timeline of the story along. With that said, let me introduce to you the Daemon which I used for this chapter:

Yamata no Orochi: Phantom class, 4 Star. Has the skill Scaley Despair, which reduces the opponent's Anima Defense.

Kaede: Divina class, 1 star. No skill

Starla: Anima class, 3 star. Has the skill Clean Hit, which reduces Phantom Defense.

Fuma Shuriken: Anima class, 3 star. Has the skill Overthrow, which slightly increases Anima defense.

Maggie: Anima class, 3 star. Has the skill Relentless Pounding, which slightly reduces Anima attack.

I want to make something clear before I forget to type this now. Players of Ayakashi already know that Phantoms are strong against Anima, yet weak against Divina. Now, with that said, to those who are preparing to ask me why I displayed only Kaede as a Divina class when I could have had a more mixed team, as well as why did I make things so in favor for Yamata no Orochi, my reply to you is this. I explained early on that humanity, after they were first taught by the Angels of Heaven about how to use Ghosts/spirits and gave them the Divina class, used them for quite the long time. Even when the Phantoms gave them the Cabal Chain, as well as told them the true name of the Ghosts (Daemon), Divina were still the preferred Daemon to use.

Why the humans prefer to use Anima now is because there are so many of them to be used and obtained, unlike how the game only gives you Anima during free summoning for most of the early chapters of the game. In exchange for preferring to use Anima Daemon in excess, the Divina class is much harder to come by, especially to those who won't simply treat them as replaceable beings like the humans began to do.

Trust me, one of the things I do not like about the game is how you get plenty of weak Daemon of the same kind in various levels for most of the beginning chapters, yet never explain as to why there are multiple copies of Daemon who actually have a name and aren't the spirit of an item like an Anima.

I don't know for sure when the next chapter will come out, but since I have more freedom in terms of story ideas with Ayakashi, expect some more chapters within the future. So, to all of my readers and followers, thank you for reading this opening chapter, and to everyone who liked this, I do hope to hear your opinions and questions in the reviews!

Until next time, stay golden!


	2. Chapter 2

Daten City, unlike other cities across the world, was the place best known to have been the rumored barrier between Heaven and Hell. To some, this place was a magical find of the occult, while others see it as a stain to everything they ever believed. No one in the United States wanted Daten City to be destroyed due to its unique standing; however, because of this choice, high-class Fallen level Daemon called Ghosts ran wild there. Normally, the Ghost Guild would send their Agents to areas around the world to purify the evil energies that corrupted souls, took note of which Daemon lived in the area, and would take care of any particularly special Daemon.

Ghosts were the main exception, as they were a class that were made in Daten City. With the constant production of such high level entities, the Ghost Guild made the city a No-Man's Land for their agents, making it the one place in the world where the Daemon didn't feel as if they had to hide in fear of being purified. Sure, every now and again Angels came down from Heaven to do some clean-up, but they only focused on Ghosts, leaving the Daemon alone to continue living their odd life. To them, Daten City was a paradise.

"Purify!"

That was, until an individual named Briefers Rock began training in the arts of becoming an Agent in all but name. His teacher, Yamata no Orochi, is the Daemon that he met at a bookstore, and was the one who protected him and saved his mother from a fate worse than death itself. Whereas Ghost Agents normally summoned a Daemon to become their starter partner, Brief was fortunate enough to have her as his first, and she wouldn't leave him due to the binding seal she placed on him months ago.

Two months to be exact, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"Argh, leave me alone!" A long-haired blonde teenage girl shouted as she pointed her pistol towards him. Despite the intimidating weapon, the girl couldn't aim her shots very well, which allowed for him to run in a zig-zag to get closer while avoiding the spirit bullets she launched at him. One of the bullets nearly clipped his right shoulder, but he managed to lower himself and struck the military-dressed girl on her head with a talisman he made early this morning, watching in amazement as she disappeared into talisman, transforming it into a small green card. When he picked it up, he was able to see its name, stats, and other minor details that didn't impress him.

"Barbetta, Anima class. One star, and has no skill. She would be best as a feeder Daemon right?" Brief didn't have to turn to know that Orochi was standing behind him. She preferred to stick behind from a distance in the event that a higher ranking Daemon came after him due to him purifying the area day by day. Sure, the purifications never lasted long due to the constant stream of evil energy, yet he hoped to change that someday.

"She is worth keeping if you have her transmigrated." She bent over him, pressing her breasts on top of his head, making him stumble as a blush formed on his face. With her finger pointing at a small black slot on the lower right-hand side of the card, Brief noticed that it looked hollow, as if it was meant to be filled. "When she has reached a certain peak of her power, you will be able to transform her into her true self, which is stronger than the current form you see now. There is a downside for transforming her, but we will get to that if you decide to keep her."

"Alright." With a nod, Orochi pulled away from him as he placed Barbetta's card in a special pouch he designed for the Daemon he obtained during his rounds purifying Daten City. It was a rather slow process, and he didn't want to relieve the troubles he had to deal with in the form of the Pillow Phantom Daemon. Those things were so lazy and useless that he had dozens of them lounging around on a large pillow he bought for them to rest upon!

Why did the first Phantom class Daemon he would meet have to be something so useless?

"So when will you teach me how to fuse my Daemon Orochi?" Orochi looked around him with a few Obsidian Magatama in hand; the "candy" of Phantom Daemon as she called them. Each class had their own Magatama to sustain themselves upon, and there seemed to be an infinite amount of them floating around certain areas of Daten City. Obsidian and Turquoise seemed to be the most populated Magatama for him to find, though there was a single area near his mansion he found a minute amount of Crystal Magatama, which was for Divina Daemon.

That single small bundle meant that there _were_ hidden Divina Daemon somewhere in Daten City, yet Brief had a feeling that he might not be able to handle a battle with them at this moment. He would have thought more of the hidden Divina class, but he saw a glint of light coming towards him, and found himself rolling on the ground to avoid an arrow that would have struck him in the leg. He looked up to see someone jumping from the roof of a building ahead of him to another, most likely to flee from the scene, and would have followed were it not for the sight of Orochi's anaconda slithering in pursuit of the attacker, and chased after them.

The fact that it was an arrow most likely meant that he was dealing with another Anima Daemon, though one that could snipe was dangerous. It didn't go for a lethal shot either, which could have meant it simply wanted him to leave the area instead of wanting to kill him. That wasn't going to stop him from sealing her to decide her fate of course, but it would help him out quite well. As he followed his only lead to the Anima, he realized that something was following him, and it was getting closer at a pace faster than he could, which was not good!

When it was about to meet him, he pulled into an alley and watched as a moving truck drove past him towards a small shop near the end of the street. He looked both ways, sighing as the sudden spiritual pressure disappeared. At least, until he took a step out of the alley. The spiritual energy made him turn back towards the shop, where he noticed the moving truck parked right outside of the shop, allowing him to see a pair of big men step out of the truck to open the back door. When the door was opened by the pair, the spiritual pressure doubled in intensity, making him gasp for air as the men began to move the larger items out of the truck and into the shop. Though he shouldn't have, he jogged towards the truck and, before the men came back outside, jumped in to see if he could find the source of the intense spiritual pressure.

For a moment, Brief wasn't sure if he should be rummaging through the various items in the truck to find the source, as he would be thrown out by the two men, who wouldn't go easy on him at all since he was young. When he heard the door to the shop open, he realized that he no longer had time to think of right and law, and laid on the ground behind a few boxes that he moved earlier. Due to the sudden weight of the two men stepping on the truck, a few boxes landed on Brief, making him bite his lip to stop himself from screaming at the sudden pain he felt.

"Don't make any more boxes fall dumbass!" One of the men shouted as their feet shuffled on the floor of the truck.

"Shut the fuck up Lenny. I'm sure there is nothing but junk in this truck anyway, as the big shit is always worth more!"

"So you're worth about a million bucks you lard ass?"

"Shut the fuck up and lets get this mirror our of here!" With a grunt of approval from Lenny, Brief felt the two men get off the truck rather slowly, and, when he felt them leave, pushed the boxes off him and stood. He needed to get off now-

_SQUISH_

"Huh?" Brief looked down to see a rather, ahem, heavenly plump in the bust light pink haired girl not only looked at him with genuine curiosity, but currently was grabbing his groin as if she held an apple in her hand. Due to him being frozen in place from shock, it allowed him to see that she had an enlarged red rose on the right side of her head, which matched the pattern of her pink and white dress, though the barbs of brick red that hung on the edges of the corset of the dress gave it a thorny look. When the girl opened her eyes, Brief was welcomed to seeing a pair of bright, electric blue eye that made him wonder why a beautiful girl like her was in the truck.

"What am I doing here?" The girl looked at where her hand was and pulled it away from him. Her hands looked at the limb for a few moments before standing up, which seemed to free him from his frozen state as well.

"I-I don't know." Brief replied, cursing himself for stuttering for a moment. He needed to get her out of here, and now! "I found you in here, but we gotta go before those two men see us in here!" With that said, he scooped her into his arms and stepped over some of the larger boxes that weren't moved yet, and jumped off the truck without falling or dropping the girl. He hurried past the shop, not caring for any odd looks he would get for holding such a beautiful girl in his arms, but he knew that he had to get away.

"But I need my friend." That stopped Brief in his tracks. A Friend? He hadn't seen anyone else in the truck, nor did he feel anyone except for the intense spiritual pressure...That was coming...from himself?

_'Oh shit.'_ Oh shit was right. He, though he didn't feel it due to the hit to the head ruining his concentration, had grabbed the source of the corrupted energy, and could very much die if she so chose to kill him. Where was Orochi when he needed her to do some damage control?!

"Can't we go back and find my friend?" Brief turned around to see that the two movers were nearly done putting away the boxes, which meant that whatever friend she had were not only most likely Anima Daemon, but were already inside the store. He wanted to say no and just leave her to find his previous attacker, yet he knew that, if he left the Daemon without appeasing her, that he would find himself with a bigger problem than whoever attacked him earlier.

"Before we go in to find your friend, I need to purify you." Brief stated, causing the girl to look at him with a confused look. With a sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose before recalling that she most likely never dealt with an Agent before, let alone an Agent-in-Training. "You're releasing a lot of bad energy that will make it harder for you and I to find your friend. So, in order for me to help you, I need to purify that energy so we'll be able to find them. Okay?"

"Yes. That is fine young man." With a nod, Brief walked into a nearby alley and pulled out a talisman between his fingers. With the Daemon in his arms, he didn't have to grab on her hand or another part of her to allow the talisman to purify the aggressive energy that clung to the girl. It was a slower process since Orochi wasn't there to help him channel the necessary energy to purify her, yet he knew that it wouldn't take longer than five or so minutes at his current rate.

Sure enough, the process was over within the estimated five minutes, though he felt as if he drained more of his spiritual energy than he should have with that purification. He lowered her as soon as he was finished with her, and noticed that not only did she look more happy, but seemed to have regained some color to her skin too. With a moment to take a few breaths, he glanced back to the shop, which the movers had emptied their truck of goods, and turned back to the girl.

"When we walk into the shop, I don't want you to run around in there okay?" Brief stated as he began to walk out of the alley. The girl nodded and followed, but he felt as if he should specify a bit more. "If you sense this friend of yours right away, point at the item and I'll walk over to it and see if I can discreetly put them in a few talisman. They won't stay in there for long, but they'll have to get used to being away from their item that housed them." She didn't say anything, but maybe she didn't have to due to them now standing in front of the shop. With a breath, Brief opened the door, and-

"Urk!" Waves upon waves of spiritual energy struck him, causing him to stumble a bit as they entered the building. The amount of corrupted energy within this room was massive! The old, balding black man widened his eyes at him and mumbled something that Brief didn't expect to hear him say.

"A Ghost Agent!" Instantly, a tall, black haired individual who had bunny ears and wore a green and black uniform appeared in front of Brief. Though he was able to dodge with the girl alongside him, he was able to see some sort of gold emblem in the shape of a rabbit on his right shoulder, but he didn't have time to examine the icon long.

"Leave here or die!" The Daemon shouted as it tried to jab him with its oversized wooden weapon. Brief, rather than allow himself to be struck by the weapon, ran around the shop without any intention of stopping. He grabbed a few talisman and threw them at the Daemon, only for them to explode into tiny red flames as soon as they made contact with him.

_'So, not only is he a claimed Daemon, but a Phantom class at that? Now would be a really good time for Orochi to be here!'_ Brief ducked under another attack, yet found himself cornered by the Phantom Daemon. So, without much he could do, he reached for the pouch where he had the Daemon he sealed today, and prepared to channel some of his spiritual energy into Barbetta to act as a distraction against the Phantom, when he suddenly saw a blur of blue energy slam into the Phantom, causing it not only a serious amount of pain, but also made it go through the wall, destroying more than just a 'few' items in the process.

"Yay! I found Maleficent!" Brief blinked at the sight of the girl holding a small, black dragon plushie between her breasts, blushing at the sight yet confused at the same time. No Phantom or Anima Daemon released blue blasts of energy like that, and unless she was a five star Daemon, which for one reason or another he doubted, he figured that he was looking at the first Divina Daemon he saw since the Kaede duo from the graveyard, and realized that she could very well be the way to escape from this building!

"Hey!" The girl paused from her cuddling with the stuffed dragon and looked up at him. Good, he got her attention. "That mean Daemon wants to keep you away from Maleficent!" The bright, lovely blue that blessed her eyes turned into a dark, murky shade of blue that reminded him of a dark blue car driving during the night.

"He..." Needless to say, there was no light shining from her eyes, and instead something else was released. "He wants to keep me away from Maleficent?" She placed the stuffed dragon in his hands, allowing for him to fully appreciate just how soft the stuffed animal was, and noticed that the Phantom Daemon was standing on the rubble of what remained of the wall and random items. Its clothes were partially torn, though its weapon still looked ready to deal some serious damage to her.

"You're going to pay for that-"

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY MALEFICENT!" The girl jumped in front of the Daemon faster than it could raise its weapon to parry the punch it took to its face. She followed this punch with a kick to its groin, wincing along with the Daemon before it found a slap to its face. Though, unlike a normal slap, this one was enhanced in blue energy, and properly sent the Daemon flying through a different part of the building, destroying more items in the process. With that particular Daemon out of his way, Brief turned to the man at the counter, only to see that he was bound by a very familiar white anaconda that made Brief feel a little easier about the current situation.

"So how long were you watching me?" A light giggle from above made him look up to see Yamata no Orochi looking down from one of the tall shelving units behind him, though where she managed to find more Obsidian Magatama he didn't know. She jumped down from the unit and placed a hand on top of his head, running her fingers through it like an owner would a cat.

"Since I found you purifying this Divina Daemon. Sleeping Beauty if I'm correct, but I truly must have you perform more exercises to raise your spiritual energy, as well as put you through some more physical exercise to improve upon your endurance. You should have realized that the Bunny Battler you were facing couldn't go all out on you due to it protecting the shop, which meant that you had the advantage Briefers." He looked down in shame. He felt that something was odd with why the Phantom Daemon didn't use its massive weapon in a better manner, such as swinging it in an arc, rather than trying to hit him like one would with a pool stick. He really should have waited until he found Orochi and asked for her advice, and possibly to improve Barbetta with the Turquoise Magatama and the other talentless Anima Daemon he found over the past few days.

"But..." He looked up at her, noticing that she wore a smile on her face. A smile that showed how proud she was of him. "I am happy to see that you found yourself a 3 star Divina Daemon, which certainly is better than what I found for you while I hunted that worthless Bo who tried to shoot you with her puny arrows." Brief didn't know when she took some of the talismans he made earlier, but he didn't expect to see her pull out a card between her breasts (what was with him and breasts today?), and handed it to him.

The girl on the card was blonde, though her hair reached a bit past her lower shoulders, who wore a white dress that displayed some of her cleavage, as well as her seemingly flawless skin. She wore some sort of yellow tank-top that covered her breasts, and had gold bracelets around her wrists. He was partially surprised to see a pair of cream colored angel wings on the girl on the card, as well as the halo above her head, but found himself reading the card's details.

"White Angel: Divina class. 1 star Daemon with the skill Divine Hymn, which slightly increases Divina attack. That would be useful if I had more Divina class Daemon." Yamata no Orochi looked at him with a nod, though she quickly placed her attention on the Daemon known as Sleeping Beauty. Brief mirrored her, watching the young girl now admiring the various items in the shop with some lively reactions to whatever caught her interest.

"You should ask her to see if she'll join you Briefers."

"What?" Brief turned back to Orochi, who gave him a stern look that seemed to lessen its normal harsh effect with the smile she wore.

"I won't accept just any Daemon to be trained under you Briefers. She is strong, and her own use of Divine Hymn is why I find the White Angel useless to you now. It would have been a decent practice Daemon of the class, but now it is nothing more than fusion material for you to use later on into Sleeping Beauty. Or, if you truly do want to keep the White Angel, to keep her as someone to pair up on the attack or defense team we'll have." Brief paused for a moment to let what she said sink in. He would most likely not need the White Angel if Sleeping Beauty shared the same skill, especially since she was of a higher ranking than the White Angel, which meant that the attack boost would be more bountiful; however, he wanted to meet the White Angel and see how she responds first before deciding her fate.

So, with a gulp and a quick squeeze to make sure he was still holding on Maleficent, he walked over to Sleeping Beauty, who was looking at some of the small mirrors that were placed on the wall. Though he was sure she noticed him before he got close to her, she turned she noticed Maleficent in his arms, and hugged the stuffed dragon with a smile upon her face.

"Thank you so much for keeping Maleficent safe Brief!"

"Not a problem." He replied with a smile. With a small breath, he raised his right hand to her. "I haven't introduced myself to you yet. My name is Briefers Rock, but my friends call me Brief." She smiled and gently shook his hand, giving him a short bow before letting go.

"My apologies Brief. My name is Sleeping Beauty, and I am quite happy to have met you today, or else I fear what would have happened to my friend here. Is there anything I could do to repay you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to join me as one of my Daemon?" Though her eyes widened at the word Daemon, he continued talking. "I would feel a lot better having someone like you helping me protect Daten City from Ghosts and crazed Daemon alike. If you don't want to join me, I understand, but, if that is the case, then I would like for you to come live with me temporarily until I can help you find a home for you and Maleficent here." Brief suddenly found himself stuck between Sleeping Beauty's arms that pinned him to her body, though he was unsure if it was the fact he was being hugged by a girl that made him blush, or the feeling of her breasts partially rubbing his own that initiated it. Either way, he found himself smiling at her surprise hug.

"Oh I would be ever so happy if I could!" He hugged her back, earning a small, peaceful sigh from her before he suddenly felt more weight upon his body. The sudden shift in balance nearly made him fall, only to feel a hand upon his back to keep him steady, and turned to see Orochi looking at the girl in his arms.

"Just like her name, she is quite beautiful as she sleeps." She fished out one of the talisman from his pocket and placed it in his right hand, causing him to nod at her for helping him. "I'm not surprised that everything she did a few minutes ago tuckered her out. You should hurry up and seal her before we leave here Briefers." As much as he wanted to nod and thank her, he simply pressed the talisman on Sleeping Beauty's head, focused on channeling his energy through the talisman to ensure that the process was successful, and found himself the owner of his first Divina Daemon. A harsh, bitter laugh made Brief turn to the old man at the counter, who threw the white anaconda at him. As it was unexpected, he couldn't dodge the white reptile, and found himself hitting the wall covered in mirrors. Shards of glass struck his head, making small cuts on his cheeks as he slumped to the floor, though he was happy to still be conscious after such an attack.

"You won't be able to enter here unless I wish it Agent!" An unusual white fog grew from the desk and swallowed him, Maleficent, and Yamata no Orochi within seconds as it blinded him. When he found himself able to see once more, he noticed that they were out of the building, causing him to wonder what kind of shop he had entered. He, after all this time, found himself looking at the name of the building with a pair of widened eyes.

Ghost and Ghouls' Protection Agency.

"We need to go. Now." Brief didn't hesitate with her order as he called the Black Suits to pick them up, though that didn't stop him or Orochi from hurry away from the street, pondering just what kind of trouble a simple purification trip caused for them.

-Author Note-

Hello readers, reviewers, and followers! As usual, I don't own Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Ayakashi, or any sort of references I bring into this story. With that out of the way, hello readers of chapter 2, and thank you for reading this author note! This chapter was more of a build-up to show that, as a Ghost Agent, one of your duties is to purify areas of evil, dangerous energies that can cause for other Daemon to get empowered and cause trouble for humans and Daemon alike. While you purify an area, you come across Daemon and will naturally obtain them due to them being weak and easily want to work with you, though in most cases these particular Daemon will be nothing but feeders for your main Daemon.

I promise I'll introduce fusion in the next chapter!

Now then, as for this chapter, this chapter is a build-up for future scenes and lays out a key component for our young Briefers Rock to deal with before his acceptance to Daten High. We've seen that, in the span of two months, that Brief can now dodge and is fast enough to handle a 1 Star Daemon, though that isn't much to brag about for a human mind you. He has plenty of Daemon and Magatama, which I do consider to be a snack for Daemon to thrive upon, but none of them are what he or Yamata no Orochi consider to be true partners for him to use on his team.

Sleeping Beauty, on the other hand, is a Daemon that Brief and Yamata no Orochi are happy with, as well as Barbetta (who will act as an example for transmigration), and a White Angel as a gift from Orochi herself. Now, though I wanted to leave this for a future chapter, I'll explain this now in reply to Tosotc's review:

Tosotc: "Nice start? Will brief have an insane amount of daemons (the max amount as well as copies of each)? Or will he just have five at the time?"

In Ayakashi, you have an Attack Team and a Defense Team, which serve different roles. When you attack another Agent, find an event Ghost, or are facing against Fallen Daemon in Guild battles, your attack team are the Daemon who will be used to deal the most damage to whatever you face. In accordance to this, your Defense Team is what other Agents will face as you continue your journey of battling and collecting Daemon. So, in truth, Brief will have ten Daemon on hand when he does go purifying in the future, but don't expect this to happen for a rather long time considering most of the good Daemon are ones Orochi approves, which means most under 3 stars won't be used by him.

Now, for any Ocs that I throw in, they'll be, for the most part, the poor saps who have all of the No Skill Daemon, basically making them Team Rocket grunts.

With that said, I'd like to thank Koryandrs for their words of approval, and I do hope that each of you readers have enjoyed this chapter as much as you did the first one! So, until next time, stay golden everyone!

-New Appearing Daemon-

Barbetta (original form): Anima class, 1 star. No skill.

Bo: Anima Class, 2 star. Has the skill Shooting Practice, which slightly increases the Daemon's attack.

Sleeping Beauty (summer form): Divina class, 3 star. Has the skill Divine Hymn, which slightly increases Divina attack.

Bunny Battler: Phantom Class, 3 star. Has the skill Thousand Hammers, which greatly increases the Daemon's attack.

White Angel: Divina class. 1 star Daemon with the skill Divine Hymn, which slightly increases Divina attack.


End file.
